In a combined cycle power plant, a gas turbine engine generates power from combustion of a fuel and air mixture. A heat recovery steam generator (HRSG) can be located downstream from the gas turbine engine to receive heat energy from the gas turbine engine exhaust to produce steam. The produced steam can be used to drive a steam turbine for generating additional power. In particular, the HRSG is a heat exchange device that uses the hot exhaust gas from the gas turbine engine to generate steam which is expanded in a steam turbine to produce a power output, such as to generate electricity utilizing an electrical generator. The HRSG can comprise a plurality of sections such as a low pressure (LP) section, an intermediate pressure (IP) section, and a high pressure (HP) section. Each section may include an evaporator, or heat exchanger, where water is converted to steam. The steam exiting the evaporators can pass through additional heat exchangers in the exhaust path within the HRSG, called superheaters, where the temperature and quality of steam within the superheaters is increased. Some HRSGs may include supplemental burners in the exhaust path to provide additional heat to increase the output of the steam turbine during peak demand conditions.